Half a Heart
by Tuxedo Elf
Summary: After a great loss, Elladan is devastated. Can a young human help him regain his light? No slash. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 Brother Mine

Summary - After a great loss, Elladan is devastated. Can a young human help him regain his light?  
  
Thanks to Alex for all her help and to my sister for beta-ing!  
  
Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to Tolkien. The OC's are all mine.  
  
Half a Heart  
  
Part One - Brother Mine  
  
A soft wind blew through the tress, wrapping the last homely house in its gentle embrace. Through the green lands it breezed, rustling the branches of the trees and the dark hair of a lone figure.  
  
Elladan knelt by the small plaque that sat beneath the weeping willow tree in the corner of the most peaceful of Imladaris' many gardens. The wording on the plaque was simple yet clear:  
  
'Elrohir Elrondion, beloved twin, son, brother and friend, may your spirit always live in our hearts. You are eternally loved and missed.'  
  
It was not a grave, for Elrohir's body had never been recovered after the cave-in of an old shelter near the misty mountains. The small memorial under Elrohir's favourite tree was the only place Elladan had to go to mourn his twin.   
  
Today was the 937th anniversary of his brother's death. Elladan had been here most of the day, always he spent this day of each year as close to his twin as he could get. He missed Elrohir desperately and longed to follow him, but his father had begged him not to fade. With Elrond's help and empathy, Elladan had beaten the overwhelming grief and remained on Middle-Earth. Still, there still remained an ache deep in his heart, an empty space that had once been his twin. He had felt their bond sever as the rocks fell, had known at that moment that he would never be whole again.   
  
Elladan ran his fingers over the plaque. He wondered if it would have been easier if they had been able to give his brother a proper burial, but deep down he knew that the sight of his twin's lifeless body would probably have pushed him over the edge.   
  
Usually he tried not to dwell on his pain and remember the happy times they'd shared; but on this day it was impossible. On this day only he allowed himself to cry, gave up the pretence of being strong.   
  
He closed his eyes and knelt lower, resting his head against the trunk of the tree. Elrohir had loved this tree; often he had sat under its wispy branches, lost in thought. He'd come here the day before he died with Elladan. They'd sat and talked for hours about their upcoming trip to Mirkwood. Neither had any inkling of the tragedy that would strike a little more than 24 hours later.  
  
He clenched his fists, scraping his knuckles against the bark. It still hurt so much. When his mother had left it had been bad, but it had been nothing compared to the pain of losing Elrohir. He felt so weak sometimes, as if the emptiness was eating him away inside. But he rarely let it show, it was his duty as his father's heir to put his people first. This single day was all he had to himself.   
  
Deep in memory, he did not hear the approach of another.   
  
"Elladan?" The elf asked softly. Elladan sighed, could he not even have this day? He turned to face the newcomer.   
  
"What is it Erestor?" He asked, irritation clear in his voice.   
  
"Forgive me." The advisor said softly. "I have no wish to disturb you, but your father has requested your presence immediately." Elladan looked sharply at Erestor and stood up. It must be urgent indeed; he knew his father would never disturb him on this day unless he had no choice.   
  
"Very well Erestor. I will come." Erestor nodded and they walked back to the house in silence, Elladan silently apologising to his twin.  
  
The moment Elladan laid eyes on his father he was glad he had been summoned. Elrond looked awful, His clothes torn and bloodied, his face filthy from the grime of battle. A blanket-wrapped bundle was held tightly against his chest.   
  
"Ada!" Cried Elladan in horror. "What happened?"   
  
"There was an attack." Elrond said wearily. "We tried to help, but we were too late." He looked sadly at his son. "Arathorn and Gilraen were slain." Elladan sucked in a sharp breath.   
  
"No." He whispered. He could hardly bear it. More friends dead - and on this of all days!   
  
The bundle in Elrond's arms whimpered, drawing Elladan's attention to it.   
  
"Ada?" He questioned. Elrond shifted the blankets, revealing the young human boy within.   
  
"This is their son, Aragorn. We were able to save his life, but he is now an orphan. Elladan, he needs a family, I would have him become a part of ours."   
  
Just for a moment, irrational anger flared in Elladan. How dare his father try to replace his twin? Then he looked at the child's bright blue eyes and his anger melted. They were not so different, the child had lost his parents and he had lost his twin and his mother. Perhaps they could help one another.   
  
"Elladan?" Elrond asked softly. "What do you think?" Elladan reached out and took Aragorn from his father's arms. Bright blue eyes met his stormy grey ones.  
  
"I think Elrohir would have loved him." He whispered.   
  
His father smiled sadly.   
  
"I know he will never replace Elrohir, nor do I intend him to. But this house needs new life. Too long have we dwelt with death. This child - he brings hope."  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Estel!" Elladan chased after the laughing five-year-old who was clutching his diary with no intention of handing it over. The human child was surprisingly fast and agile, but Elladan eventually grabbed the book from Estel's hands. Placing it on a bench he chased Estel again and grabbing him, began to tickle him mercilessly, grinning as the child squirmed.   
  
Elrond watched from a distance, a smile playing about his face. It was so good to see Elladan smile again. It had been much too long.   
  
***************************************  
  
Elladan flopped down on his bed, exhausted. He'd spent the day teaching Estel to ride, an activity that had involved a lot of running around on his part. He'd also promised to continue the lessons tomorrow. "I'm a fool." He groaned as he rolled over. "Where does that child get his energy?" Still, he did not regret his decision. Since Estel had come into his life almost two years ago, he'd been happier than he had been for a long time. Since Elrohir had died. He had thought the void in his heart could never be filled and while that was still true, there was less of it than there had been. It didn't hurt quite so much anymore. Estel had been well named, for since his arrival, Elladan could see a brighter more hopeful future for them all. He smiled as he drifted into sleep. "You'd have loved him 'Ro."  
  
"'Dan! 'Dan wake up!" At the insistent voice in his ear, Elladan blinked and refocused his eyes, pulling himself from slumber. Estel stood by his bed, his big blue eyes looking pleadingly at Elladan. The elf sighed.   
  
"Estel, the sun has barely risen. What is wrong?" A further glace at the child showed that Estel had also tried, rather unsuccessfully, to dress himself. His shirt was buttoned wrong, his leggings were poorly tied and his tunic was on backwards.   
  
"You said we'd go riding again today!" The boy said enthusiastically. Elladan groaned and sat up.   
  
"Very well Estel," he sighed, knowing he was getting no more sleep that morning. "But first let's get you properly dressed." He picked Estel up and carried him to his room down the hall; thankful he was already semi-dressed in leggings.  
  
Once he had the boy suitably dressed, he washed and dressed himself, then he took Estel's hand and led him down to the dining room for breakfast.   
  
Elrond and Glorfindel looked up as the two entered. Elrond raised an eyebrow in surprise; it was very unusual to see Elladan up this early.   
  
"Ada!" Squealed Estel and flung himself at the elf-lord. Elladan smiled faintly and sat down. He helped himself to fruit and bread as Estel eagerly told his Ada about the day's plans.   
  
When Estel had finally finished, Elrond put him down and told him to take his seat for breakfast. The little human tried to get onto his chair at Elladan's left, but could not quite manage it. In an instant, Elladan had swept him up and placed him on the chair, causing the two elf-lords to smile at Elladan's doting actions.  
  
There were two perpetually empty chairs in the dining room. The one to Elrond's right had been Celebrian's; the other to Elladan's right had been Elrohir's. Estel had once tried to sit in Elrohir's chair; it had been the only time Elladan had almost lost his temper with the little one. Luckily Elrond had intervened and gently explained that the empty chairs were for people who weren't there right now, but who wouldn't be pleased if others had sat in them. He had not mentioned death, it had only been a few months at that time since his parents were slain.   
  
Elladan had felt guilty for shouting at the boy, but Estel was forgiving by nature and the incident was soon forgotten. However, he never tried to sit in the empty chairs again.   
  
After breakfast Elladan took Estel out to continue his riding lessons. He had obtained a small soft-natured pony for the boy's first mount and Estel was already in love with the animal. It was heart-warming to watch the child as he petted and fussed the pony. Elladan knew Estel had a way with animals unusual for humans. He had a feeling it would serve him well in years to come.   
  
A week later found Elladan in a mood far different than the one he'd been in recently. Today marked two years since Estel had come to them, it also marked the 939th year without Elrohir. The previous year he'd been able to avoid Estel, but this year it was not to be. He skipped breakfast and was on his way to the weeping willow when he heard Estel run up behind him. "Where are you going?" He asked cheerfully. "Can I come?"  
  
"Not today Estel." He replied. "I'm too busy." Estel looked crushed, too young to interpret Elladan's mood.   
  
"But I want to come!" He complained. "I want to go riding and..."  
  
"Enough!" Elladan snapped. His emotions were running high today and he could not cope with Estel's whining. "Please," he grated. "Just go away. Go and see Ada." Then he turned and walked away too fast for Estel to follow.   
  
He sat as usual by the plaque, saying nothing, simply remembering. All his words had long been said. He ignored the tears streaming down his cheeks. Here, they were as natural as breathing. He relaxed against the tree, touching the trunk Elrohir had so often sat against.   
  
It was several hours later when he became aware of the soft sound of crying that was not his own. Peering out between the bows he found the source of the noise - Estel curled up by a wild rose bush sobbing miserably. Elladan hung his head; he knew it was his fault.   
  
"Estel." He called softly. The child blinked and shifted to look at him. "Come here." said Elladan, opening his arms. Slowly Estel got up and made his way to Elladan, pushing aside a few branches that got in his way. He reached the elf and Elladan pulled Estel into his lap. "I am sorry Estel." He whispered. "I should not have shouted at you. I was in a bad mood." Estel looked up at him, his blue eyes full of confusion.  
  
"Why?" He asked simply. Elladan took a deep breath; he had known this day would come.  
  
"I was thinking about my brother." He said. Estel frowned.  
  
"About me?" Elladan shook his head.   
  
"No Estel. My other brother. Elrohir." Estel's eyes opened wide.   
  
"We have another brother?" He asked amazed. "Where is he?" Elladan could not keep the pain out of his voice as he answered the innocent question.  
  
"He is in the Halls of Mandos. He died, 939 years ago today." Estel gasped as he heard Elladan's words. He wrapped his little arms around his older brother's neck and hugged him.   
  
"I am sorry." He said.   
  
Elladan returned the hug, touched by the innocent affection. "It was not your doing." He whispered. "He would have loved you, I am sure." Estel looked up at the elf.   
  
"Do you miss him?" Elladan nodded.  
  
"Every day. We were very close, I lost a part of me when he died." He glanced at Estel, not sure the young human would understand. But Estel only nodded. Though he had been very young when his parents were slain, he had never forgotten.   
  
"Will you tell me about him?" Estel asked timidly, not sure his brother would want to speak of Elrohir. Elladan graced Estel with a small smile.   
  
"Of course I will." He said. Estel beamed.   
  
"What did he look like, did he look anything like you?" He questioned. Elladan couldn't help the small bitter laugh that escaped from his lips.  
  
"Aye Estel. He looked exactly like me - we were twins." Then he pulled Estel closer and under the boughs of his brother's tree, told Estel the story of the elf-knight's life.   
  
When they returned to the house late that evening, they found Elrond almost sick with worry. "Estel! Where have you been?" He asked, frowning at the child. Estel didn't know what to say, but Elladan stepped in.  
  
"He was with me Ada." He said softly. Elrond looked sharply at his eldest. Elladan never allowed anyone near him on this day. Had Estel really touched his heart so much? With such a revelation, he could not find it in him to be angry.   
  
"Very well." He replied. "But do not go off like that again Estel." The child nodded. "Now come, you must eat something before bed." Elrond took Estel by the hand then most unexpectedly reached for Elladan's hand too. Elladan was surprised, but allowed the affectionate gesture. Hand-in-hand the little family went inside.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Who are they?" Estel asked in wonder as the ragged group of mounted men rode into the courtyard.   
  
"Rangers." Elladan told the 10-year-old.   
  
"What are rangers?" Came the next question. Elladan crouched, bringing himself to eye-level with Estel. He knew he had to be careful as he was on dangerous ground with the child's true heritage.   
  
"They are guardians, sons of great but forgotten kings who have devoted themselves to protecting the innocent from evil. There are only a few left, most of whom you see before you. Judge them not by their appearance, for they are as brave and skilled as any elf warrior." Estel's eyes opened wide, clearly he was impressed.   
  
"Can I meet them?" Elladan laughed.   
  
"I am sure you can! Let them get settled in first though." He smiled. "They are gentle with their friends and would love to meet you."  
  
"Do you know them?" Was the next in Estel's stream of questions. Elladan nodded.  
  
"Aye, I know them and many of their ancestors." A look of pain crossed his face. "Elrohir and I, we often rode with them. We knew them so well; eventually they even learned to tell us apart. They have always been a good people." Estel smiled and hugged his brother. He had quickly learned that speaking of Elrohir was hard for Elladan and that a little comfort helped him through the pain. He grinned and changed the subject.   
  
"Are they always that dirty?"  
  
Estel was so excited he was literally bouncing. The rangers had been given quarters and were now in one of the large sitting rooms. They had eaten and were relaxing and drinking the warm spiced wine that was a speciality of Rivendell.  
  
Elladan pushed open the door and entered hand-in-hand with Estel.   
  
Estel stopped and looked into the room of surprisingly clean rangers. Apparently they had taken advantage of Rivendell's excellent baths. He was awed by the fearsome looking men, so unlike the graceful elves he had grown up with. His courage gone, he clung to Elladan's hand, unsure of what to do or say. One of the rangers turned and saw the newcomers.   
  
"Hail, Elladan!" He called cheerfully.   
  
"Hail, Taragor!" The elf replied and walked over to the man, dragging Estel with him. Taragor grinned and turned his attention to the small human with the elf.   
  
"Who's your friend Elladan?" Taragor asked. Elladan gently pushed Estel forwards. The child took in the huge man with wide eyes.   
  
"This is Estel." Elladan said. "Father adopted him seven years ago." He turned to Estel. "Estel, this is Taragor, the leader of the rangers."   
  
"Hello." Said Estel quietly. The man beamed at him.   
  
"Hello young one!" He said. "So you're Elladan's little brother huh? You don't look like an elf!" Estel shot the man the look all children use when an adult has just stated the blindingly obvious.   
  
"I am human." He replied. "But I am as good at climbing as any elf!"   
  
"Oh really?" Taragor grinned. "What about riding?" Estel nodded.  
  
"That too!"  
  
"Archery then?" He asked.  
  
"ELLADAN taught me." Estel replied, as if that said it all, and indeed it did, for Elladan was one of the best archers in Imladris. In truth, Elrohir had been slightly better, but that was never mentioned.   
  
Taragor laughed at the child's self-confidence. "You sound highly skilled young man! It sounds to me like you should be a ranger!"   
  
"Really?" Estel said excitedly, his fear gone in the face of this revelation. "I could be a ranger? Elladan said you're all sons of kings!" The ranger winked and whispered, "Oh, I'm sure we could make an exception for you!" Estel grinned and let go of any remaining fear as he hugged the ranger who returned the gesture.  
  
"But it wouldn't be an exception." Elladan thought slightly sadly. For he knew that by birth, Estel could one day lead these men. He shook the thought aside though, as he became aware of Estel tugging on his tunic.   
  
"Did you hear? I can be a ranger!" He said enthusiastically.   
  
"That is wonderful Estel!" He replied, smiling at the boy.  
  
Taragor looked at Elladan. The elf seemed different than he remembered. He seemed - happier somehow. He knew the story of Elladan's lost twin; all the rangers did, for the brothers had been popular amongst the rangers of that time. Long had the elf grieved for his brother. It pleased Taragor that the little human had brought some light back into the elf's life.   
  
Estel glared at Taragor. "WHY do you have to go?" He said sulkily. The rangers had been in Rivendell for a week and Estel had come to like them a lot, especially Taragor, who had spent most of the last week telling Estel about the life of a ranger. Taragor smiled at the indignant boy.   
  
"Well, I wouldn't be a very good ranger if I stayed here, would I? But fear not, we will most likely be back again in a few years! Then if you are ready we shall all go hunting!" This suggestion was met with much approval from Estel, who immediately stopped sulking.   
  
As Elladan watched Estel bid the men goodbye, he found himself wondering just what impact the rangers were going to have on his human brother's life.  
  
END CHAPTER ONE   
  
Review please! I'd love to know what you think!  
  
Tux 


	2. Chapter 2 Into the Wilderness

Summary - After a great loss, Elladan is devastated. Can a young human help him regain his light?  
  
Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Tolkien. All others such as the random rangers belong to me, except for Calendil, who I've given to Alex!  
  
Please forgive the line ripped straight from the movie! I couldn't resist!  
  
Half a Heart  
  
Chapter Two – Into the Wilderness  
  
Elladan hugged Estel fiercely. His little brother, now 25, was leaving with the rangers. Ever since the first time he had laid eyes on them 15 years ago, Estel had been obsessed with becoming a ranger.   
  
Though he had wanted nothing more than to keep Estel in Rivendell forever, Elladan knew that he would one day leave them and had done all he could to prepare Estel for life in the wilderness. His riding, archery and swordsmanship were excellent and he had developed an almost prodigious talent for tracking. He had even tracked and found Elladan on occasion.  
  
Now the time had come for Estel to leave and go with them as Taragor had once said he could. Taragor himself was no longer with the company, old age forcing him to give up the life of a ranger some four years previously. The rangers were now lead by Eregol, who had been Taragor's third when Estel first met them in Rivendell.   
  
Elladan longed to go with them and protect Estel but Elrond had talked him out of it, saying that the young man had to stand on his own two feet. Even though deep down, he understood Elladan's feelings and shared them.   
  
"Please, be careful." He whispered into his brother's ear. Estel nodded. Though Elladan's over-protectiveness sometimes irritated him, he understood why he was like that and accepted it.   
  
"I will be." He replied. "I love you brother."   
  
"I love you too." Elladan whispered hoarsely. "Come home whenever you can."   
  
"I promise." He said and then slowly pulled away from his brother's embrace. He had already bid his father and the others goodbye, now he moved to his horse and swiftly mounted. Tears filled Elladan's eyes, but he pushed them away. It would not do to show weakness here.   
  
Eregol however, saw the sadness in the elf's eyes. His gaze met Elladan's and he gave him a reassuring glance. "Fear not my friend. I shall take good care of him." The ranger vowed.   
  
Estel smiled at Elladan one last time as he rode away. He wanted this, had wanted it for years, but he felt guilty at leaving his brother who had already lost so much.   
  
"I'll come back." He promised silently. "Just as often as I can."   
  
Once the rangers and his brother were out of sight, Elladan could no longer hold back the tears. He fled from the courtyard to the weeping willow and there he spent the rest of the day.   
  
Some hours later, Elrond came to the tree seeking his son. "Elladan?" He asked softly. Elladan didn't answer so Elrond slipped under the boughs to where Elladan was curled up against the trunk. He wrapped his arms around his son and held him close.   
  
"I miss him." Elladan whispered and Elrond knew he did not mean Estel.   
  
"I know ion nin." He murmured. "I know."   
  
"Now Estel has left I know not what to do." He said brokenly. "The wilds are dangerous and I fear for him. It – it is too much Ada!" He clung to his father who soothed him with hugs and gentle words, until Elladan finally fell asleep.   
  
Not until the stars rose did Elrond wake his son and guide him back to the house.   
  
"You will find your path Elladan." He said as they stood outside the younger elf's rooms. "But you must have faith."  
  
*************************************  
  
The clash of swords echoed throughout the glen. Estel growled and sliced at another orc. There were dozens of the foul beasts, easily outnumbering the sixteen rangers. But the rangers fought on and slowly began to turn the odds to their favour.   
  
Estel had only been with the rangers for three years, but had already established a reputation as a fierce fighter. The rangers had nicknamed him 'Strider' for the way he strode almost effortlessly through his enemies.   
  
As yet another orc came at him, he brought his sword up and came down in an arc, taking the creature's head from its shoulders. Blood spattered everywhere, covering the ranger's coat and dripping from the beautiful elven sword that had been a leaving present from Elladan.   
  
On and on the battle went until eventually all the orcs were slain. Only then did the rangers stop, two or three finally collapsing from wounds sustained during the battle.   
  
Estel stood breathing heavily. Slowly he moved his hand to his ribs. There was a long thin gash where an orc sword had sliced him. It was not serious and would quickly heal, but if it had been any deeper it could have killed him.   
  
"Too close." He muttered. He did not fear his own death, but he feared what would happen to his brother should he fall. Elladan could take no more death. Estel tried not to think about what would happen when he did one day go the way of all mortal things. In his heart, he hoped Elladan would sail to Valinor before that happened, though he would miss him greatly. However if it meant that Elladan didn't have to suffer anymore, he would welcome it.   
  
"Strider!" The other ranger called his name, beckoning him to where he knelt by a still form. He had been trained in the healing arts by his father and brother and had been the rangers' official healer since the old one was killed in battle six months after Estel had joined them.   
  
Hurrying over to the fallen ranger, a young man named Calendil, Estel knelt and checked him over. He had many wounds, the most serious of which was a nasty gash across his chest. The gash was bleeding heavily and showed no sign of stopping. The man was semi-conscious and groaning in pain.  
  
"This needs stitching." He said to the other ranger. "Help me move him away from here." He scooped up the man under the arms while his companion took the man's legs. They carried him as gently as they could to a small space outside the glade where a few of the uninjured rangers were setting up an emergency camp. Quickly he pulled some athelas from his pack and mixed it into a paste. Next to him an older man with a little healing experience was mixing up a tea under Estel's instructions. Once the tea was administered and the injured ranger was in painless slumber, He began the painstaking task of cleaning the gash to eliminate the risk of poison and then stitching the nasty wound. As he worked he let the smell of the athelas calm him from the battle and remind him of home.   
  
"I want to see Elladan. I'm worried about him. It has been three years now and I have not visited at all. But how can I go back without offending my friends? These men have been in the wilds for years, I know not how they would react to my wish to see my home." He knew of course, that the rangers liked Rivendell and it's people, but it was not the way of the rangers to serve their own desires. Still, three years was a long time for the young human.   
  
He finished repairing Calendil's wound as best he could. Still he was worried for him, the young ranger had lost a lot of blood. But there was nothing more he could do for now except make him comfortable.   
  
Luckily, Calendil was the worst injured of the group, miraculously there had been no fatalities. Having tended to the others he cleaned his own wound before settling down next to Calendil. He would get no rest that night; the injured ranger would need constant attention. He sighed.  
  
The next day saw Estel over-tired and Calendil no better. Estel simply didn't have the facilities to properly care for the young man's injuries. That was when he got his answer. "Ada could take care of him!" He thought. That would also be a wonderful opportunity to go home. He felt a little guilty using another's misfortune to get his wish, but the situation had not been of his making and his father was considered to be the best healer on Arda.   
  
"How is he Strider?" Eregol asked as he walked over. Estel shook his head.   
  
"He is not good. The blood loss has left him very weak." He looked up at the older ranger. "I would like to take him to my father in Rivendell. I am sure he can help him. Eregol thought for a moment and then nodded.   
  
"Very well. Rivendell is only a few days travel from here and I would hate to lose Calendil." He smiled. "I'm sure you'd also love to see your father and brother again." Estel blushed slightly as his own wishes were revealed. Eregol laughed.  
  
"There is no shame in wanting to see your family Strider! True, you have more attachments than most rangers, but many of us have those we miss when in the wilds. We will set out for Rivendell this very morn." Estel smiled, his heart lighter at the very thought of going home. They had come close to Imladris a couple of times over the past three years, but they had always been on their way to another destination and had not been able to stop.   
  
"Thank you." He said to Eregol. The ranger smiled back.   
  
"You are welcome. Now come, help me make ready to leave."  
  
They travelled for five days on horseback, Estel riding while holding Calendil in front of him. The young ranger lived yet, but he was no better and Estel would be glad when he could relinquish him into his father's care.   
  
He worried about Calendil, the young man had only been a ranger for a year longer than he and they were similar in age. It was Calendil who had befriended him when he had first joined the rangers, it would be a terrible blow to Estel if he died.   
  
It was the evening of the sixth day. With luck, they would reach Rivendell the next afternoon. Estel was glad, Calendil had taken a turn for the worse the previous day and he could do no more for him.   
  
He gently lowered the ranger onto a bedroll he'd prepared. Small whimpers of pain came from the injured man. Unfortunately, Estel had now run out of the pain-killing herbs and had yet to find more. "I am sorry." He whispered as he made his friend as comfortable as he could. "It is just one more day my friend. Hold on." Calendil whimpered in response, furthering Estel's guilt though it was not his fault. Making a decision he stood up. "I am going to look for herbs to relieve his pain." He said to Eregol. "I will return soon." The ranger nodded.  
  
"Be careful Strider." He said as his youngest ranger walked away. He wasn't really worried though. Strider knew these woods better than most of them.   
  
Estel moved through the woods with almost as much stealth as an elf. He was sure the plants he wanted were here, but it was already dark and finding them was difficult. He glared at the cloudy sky, cursing the lack of moonlight. He went to turn back, hoping he could find another way to get Calendil through the night, when a movement at the edge of a tall tree caught his eye. He stiffened and slowly moved his hand to his sword. Whoever the newcomer was, they would not catch him unawares. "Who goes there?" He called out, his hand on the hilt of his sword; ready to fight at a moment's notice. The answer he got though was not a fight, but a cry from a familiar and overjoyed voice.   
  
"ESTEL!" He gasped.  
  
"Elladan?" Grinning broadly the elf rushed up to the ranger and pulled him into a crushing hug that Estel was only too happy to return. Suddenly Elladan went still and buried his face in the human's shoulder.   
  
"I have missed you so Estel." He whispered, his voice dangerously close to breaking. Estel smiled softly and held the elf closer.  
  
"I have missed you too." He said. "But I am here now." Reluctantly Elladan pulled back and looked at Estel carefully.   
  
"But how are you?" he asked, grasping his brother's shoulders. "Are you well? The wilds are dangerous, I have been so worried."   
  
"I am fine." Estel reassured him. "But one of our party, Calendil, was injured in a fight with an orc patrol last week. I have done all I can for him, but it is not enough. We were heading to Imladris to place him in Ada's care. I ran out of herbs to help him, I was looking for more." He smiled. "But what of you? Why are you out here alone? It is folly!" Elladan looked away.  
  
"I know this." He admitted quietly. "But, since you left I…." He trailed off.   
  
"Elladan?" Estel gently prodded. The elf sighed softly.  
  
"There are so many memories in Imladris. It was too much. I couldn't settle, so I took to wandering." He shrugged. "I'm fine." He didn't meet Estel's eyes, suggesting he was not fine, but Estel was accustomed to his brother's strange moods. It wasn't really his fault; Elladan had simply never recovered from losing Elrohir.   
  
He'd heard stories from Glorfindel, about how the twins used to terrorize the inhabitants of Imladris with their practical jokes.   
  
"We told them off so much." Glorfindel had said. "If only we had known. I would give anything to have those days back." Ever since then, Estel had wished he'd been able to see Elladan with his twin.   
  
Now he turned to the elf and placing his hand on his chin, gently forced Elladan to look at him.   
  
"Come. Help me find the herbs I need, then we shall return to the camp and talk." Elladan smiled slightly.  
  
"No need. I have plenty." He patted his travelling pack. Estel grinned.   
  
"Wonderful! Come brother, let us get back!" Taking Elladan's hand in his, he lead him back to the rangers camp.  
  
At the camp Elladan was given an enthusiastic reception, for all of the rangers knew the son of Elrond. Once the painkilling tea had been made and administered to Calendil, Estel settled down by the ranger, with Elladan at his side. The brothers talked through the night, exchanging stories of adventures and encounters that had occurred over the past three years. When the sun began to rise, they stared to make preparations for the final leg of the journey to Imladris.   
  
They were almost ready to go when a magnificent hawk swept into the clearing. Eregol held out his arm and the great bird alighted on it. Carefully the ranger removed a small roll of parchment from around the bird's leg. His face darkened as he read the message. "A village two days from here is being besieged by orcs. The townspeople have held them off thus far, but they will not last much longer. Only two of our people are currently in that area, if we do not go, the village will fall.   
  
"But what of Calendil?!" Estel cried. He knew his friend would never survive such a journey.   
  
Elladan saw pain and fear in his brother's eyes. He came quickly to a decision. Reaching out and placing his hand on the human's shoulder he spoke. "Go Estel. I will take Calendil to Ada. Estel's eyes opened wide.   
  
"Are you sure Elladan?" He asked incredulously. The elf nodded.   
  
"Aye." The ranger took his brother's hand in his and held it tightly for a moment. Only he knew what a great sacrifice the elf was making by taking Calendil to Rivendell and not following his brother into battle.   
  
"Thank you." He whispered. Elladan nodded.   
  
"It is well. After all, you will have to come back for him will you not?" He said quietly. Estel smiled.  
  
"Aye, I will." He said as he placed Calendil in Elladan's arms.  
  
As the rangers took off to defend the village, Elladan on Calendil's horse took the injured ranger in the opposite direction, to Imladris.   
  
**********************************  
  
"We are in your debt, Haldir O Lorien." Strider bowed to the elf before him. What could have been a long and bloody battle had been averted by the timely arrival of a party of a dozen Lorien elves. The usually reclusive elves had intervened without being asked, slaughtering them with their typical hatred for the beasts.   
  
"It was no problem." Haldir replied. "Always we seek to rid the world of orcs wherever we may."   
  
"You are fortunate that we travel in such a large group." Haldir's brother Rumil said. "Time was that we would only travel in two's or threes."  
  
"But these are dangerous times." Orophin interjected. "For our own safety we must travel in large groups." The three brothers spoke as if taking part in a well-rehearsed act, their voices effortlessly complementing each other. They were obviously close and Estel found himself wondering if Elladan and Elrohir had complemented each other so.   
  
But now was not the time for such musings. Instead he turned his attention to more pressing matters.   
  
"We are glad indeed for your assistance." He said. "But if I might ask, what are you doing so far away from your homeland?"   
  
"We are on our way to visit Lord Elrond in Rivendell, at the request of Lord Celeborn. We need to speak with him on a number of matters on our Lord's behalf." Estel smiled.   
  
"We are also bound for Rivendell. One of our people was injured in an earlier fight and he is now in Lord Elrond's care. I am called Estel, Lord Elrond is my father." This comment got him a sharp glance from Haldir and his brothers before Haldir nodded.   
  
"Then we shall travel together, if you are willing." He said.  
  
"We are willing." Estel confirmed. "Though we will be staying here a few more days to assist the villagers. If you would give it, we would welcome your assistance." Haldir turned and had a brief conversation with his brothers. They spoke too quietly for Estel to be able to hear what was being said.   
  
It was at this point that Eregol came up to him. "What is going on?" He asked. Until now the entire conversation had been in Elvish and Eregol, who only knew a little, had not been able to follow the complex conversation. Strider quickly explained what he had asked of Haldir. No sooner had he done so than Haldir faced him again, ready with his answer.   
  
"We will assist you." The Lorien elf said. "Lord Celeborn is not expecting us back immediately and I am sure he would approve."  
  
The elves and rangers worked for the rest of the day, helping the many injured villagers and assisting in cleaning up the village. Not until the sun set did they finally retire and set up camp just outside the village borders.   
  
After a meal of meat and dried fruit both parties relaxed around the fire. Haldir stood and came to sit by Estel.  
  
"You say you are Lord Elrond's son?" He enquired.   
  
"Yes." Strider responded. "Though obviously adopted!"   
  
"Indeed!" Said Haldir with a smile. Then he grew serious. "How fares Elladan? I was friends with he and his brother in their youth, I worry for him."   
  
"He grieves still." Estel admitted. "I think he always will. But he survives, though he has been wandering alone through the wilds of late. I fear he will get hurt. He cares so little for his own safety."   
  
"This I know." Haldir said. "But I can almost understand his pain. My own brothers and I are very close; I know I would grieve so if I lost either of them. When Elrohir died, everyone thought he would fade. He surprised us all by living, but much of what made him such a joy to know has gone. The Elladan you know is but a shadow of his former self."  
  
"Do you think he will ever find peace?" Estel asked softly. Haldir looked up to the stars.   
  
"Yes." He said. "When he is in Valinor and Elrohir is at last released from the halls of Mandos, he will find peace. But until then, he will continue to suffer and that saddens me."   
  
"Aye." Estel replied sadly. "It saddens me too."   
  
*******************************  
  
It was almost a week later when the elves and rangers finally left the village and continued their journey to Rivendell. They talked as they rode, Estel coming to greatly enjoy the company of Haldir and his brothers. The two days went quickly and before Estel knew it, they had passed into Imladris' borders.   
  
Elladan rushed out to greet them, his grey eyes registering surprise at the presence of the Lorien elves. He hugged Estel tightly for a moment before turning his attention to them.   
  
"Haldir! Welcome back to Rivendell. It has been a long time mellon nin."  
  
"Aye it has." Haldir acknowledged. He looked over the dark-haired elf and was delighted to find that he actually looked better than the last time Haldir had seen him. As he watched Elladan and Estel, it became obvious that the ranger was the reason for Elladan's improvement.   
  
Estel smiled at his brother, though there was worry in his eyes. "Tell me Elladan, how is Calendil?"   
  
Elladan smiled. "He is doing well. Ada says he should make a full recovery." The human breathed a deep sigh of relief.   
  
"Thank the Valar. I was so worried! Can I see him?"   
  
"Of course." Elladan said. "Come, I will take you to him."  
  
Elladan lead the way to the room Calendil had been given near the healers' quarters. When they went in the ranger was sitting up in bed, looking much better than he had when Estel had last seen him.   
  
"Strider!" Said the ranger in delight. Estel grinned and carefully embraced his friend.   
  
"You look well. How do you feel?" He asked.  
  
"Much better." Calendil said. "Though I wish I could get out of this bed!"  
  
"Indeed." Said a voice behind them. "He is a terrible patient, as bad as you or Elladan!" Estel grinned, spinning round to face a familiar figure.  
  
"Ada!" He embraced the elf-lord warmly.   
  
"Welcome home Estel." Elrond said. "Forgive me for not coming to see you sooner, I was taking a walk in the gardens and was not aware you had returned."   
  
"It is well Ada." Estel replied. "It is good to be home."  
  
Elladan smiled softly as he watched his father and brother. He knew that the rangers would stay in Rivendell for at least a few weeks, until Calendil had fully recovered. He was glad that he would have Estel's company once more. His smile grew slightly as he realised he was, at least for the moment, content.  
  
END CHAPTER 2 


	3. Chapter 3 I Shall Be There

Summary - After a great loss, Elladan is devastated. Can a young human help him regain his light?  
  
Notes - This chapter contains an archery scene. The correct layout for an archery target starting from the gold centre and moving out is:  
  
Gold, red, blue, black, white.  
  
Just saves me from having to explain the location of every arrow!  
  
Thanks to Alex for the idea for the flashback scene! I owe you one!  
  
Half a Heart  
  
Part Three - I shall be there  
  
Years passed. Estel continued to travel with the rangers. In time, they discovered his true identity and he came into his rightful place as their leader. He took Calendil as his second, the slightly older man having become a treasured friend. Still, he returned to Rivendell and his family whenever he could. Elladan he knew continued to roam the wilds alone, something that worried Estel greatly. They had on occasion met up and Elladan had travelled with them for a while. Estel had hoped he would stay, but it had reminded Elladan too much of the times he had ridden with the rangers together with Elrohir. He had left them to wander the wilds once more, only occasionally returning home. Elrond worried about him, but had not the heart to forbid him his journeys, praying that he might find peace somewhere along the way. Still, he missed him terribly. His own heart still grieved for Elrohir and though he thanked the Valar that Elladan had not faded, sometimes he wasn't sure that he hadn't lost both his sons.  
  
Estel thought back to the last time he had been home. It had not been a happy occasion. Elrond had sent for him, requesting his presence on the 1000th anniversary of Elrohir's death. He feared that Elladan would need all the support he could get on this milestone day, support he would not be able to give as he grieved his son. He had been right. His brother had cried all day, under the weeping willow. Estel had found him there and had sat with him, soothing him as best he could. It was on that day he came to realise how elves saw the passing of time. 1000 years was both an eternity and a mere moment in time. Elladan had been parted from his brother for a millennium, but the grief was still raw and fresh. It was, Estel supposed, the reason elves had so many problems with grief. Yet he was a proud of his brother, any lesser elf would have faded long ago, but Elladan was a survivor.  
  
That had been some four months ago. He really should try to get back again soon he thought. He cared deeply for Elladan and had always been close to his brother. He would have done anything to help him, but not all the love in the world could bring Elrohir back from the dead. "As soon as we clear this area of orcs and wargs, I'll take a trip home and hope he's there." He vowed.  
  
*********************************  
  
Elladan walked lightly over the snow that covered the path to the Misty Mountains. He had taken the long way round, unable to bring himself to go past *that* cave. He wasn't really looking where he was going, trusting his feet and instincts while his mind wandered to the missing part of his heart once more. Elrohir. His twin, his other half. Gone now for a whole millennium, yet always in his heart - and his memories.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Thunk." The arrow hit the target in the blue ring at three o clock. The elfling scowled and shot another. It landed close to the first. He shot a third arrow. It hit just below the other two. "I give up!" He cried. "They will not go in the centre!" Glorfindel laughed. "Patience Elrohir! You cannot expect to become an expert overnight! It takes years of practice to become a good archer! You are actually doing very well; they are all grouping in the same place, which is an excellent sign! So do not mope, step aside and let your brother have a go!" Pouting, Elrohir left the shooting line as Elladan stepped up. Elladan's first arrow hit the blue at seven o clock. His second hit the red at five o clock. His third, to his great delight, just hit the edge of the gold. "Look!" He cried. Look Glorfy, look 'Ro, I got one in the gold!" "That's very good Elladan." Glorfindel said with a smile. "But remember, you need to be able to get all your arrows in the same place every time. That is more important that just getting one in the gold. It is called consistency. Elrohir, I think you have consistency, but you need to work on getting them in the right place! Still, our lesson is over for today, well done both of you." The twins grinned and rushed off, chattering happily about the lesson.  
  
As they had grown older, it had become apparent that Elrohir was the slightly better archer, while Elladan was better at swordplay. Elrohir also had another talent, one that Elladan found both amusing and heart warming to watch.  
  
"No, hold it like this." Elladan smiled as his twin positioned the youngster's hands on the bow. Glorfindel has been busy of late and so the twins had taken over one of Glorfindel's more pleasant but no less important duties - the training of the next generation of warriors. Elrohir was teaching the archery class. Elrohir stepped back as the elfling made the shot. The arrow hit the red at four o clock, a vast improvement from the previous two attempts, which had only just scraped onto the white of the target. Elrohir was a natural teacher and the elflings adored him.  
  
He wished he'd been around to teach Estel.  
  
The little human flung down his small training bow and stomped off. "Estel wait!" Elladan called, rushing after him and stepping in front of the boy. The child glared at him. "No!" He yelled. "It doesn't work! I don't want to do it anymore!" He tried to move past the elf, but Elladan refused to let him. "Estel, you must not give up! We all go through this when we are learning. You must practice, only then will you improve!" He desperately wished Elrohir were there, his brother had been a far better teacher than he was. Estel's temper tantrum has come about after all three of his arrows had failed to hit the target. He young human looked ready to explode and Elladan lacked his brother's gentle patience. "What would Elrohir do?" He asked himself. He already knew the answer. His brother's voice sounded clearly in his memory. "Don't tell them what they're doing wrong, tell them what they're doing right. Do not underestimate the importance of the error, but do not make it seem like it the end of Arda!" Taking his brother's words to heart, Elladan knelt before Estel and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Estel, missing the target does not mean you are a bad archer. Your style is very good; we just need to work on your aim! So come, let's practice some more shall we?" His gentle tone was rewarded with a tentative nod from Estel. Smiling, Elladan took the small hand in his and led him back to the practice range. "Thank you brother."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Elladan smiled slightly at the memories and the memories of memories. Estel had become an accomplished archer since that almost disastrous day, He had continued to tutor him for some years after, one year getting help from Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, whom Estel had taken an instant liking to. "Perhaps I should visit Mirkwood." He thought idly as he walked closer to the mountains. It had been a long time since he'd last walked in the woodland realm, at least five centuries. The prince and his father had been good friends of his once, until the tragedy in his life had caused him to withdraw and distance himself from those who could further wound his heart. Estel was the first person that had made him feel alive again.  
  
********************************  
  
Strider groaned and pulled the thin blanket over his head. Calendil laughed. "Come now Strider! The sun is up, it is time to be away!" The ranger sat up and glared at his friend. "We have not ceased fighting for a single day these past two weeks. We have not had four hours rest. It is freezing cold. There is simply no good reason for you to be cheerful. So for the Valar's sake, shut up Calendil!" The only response he got was another laugh. Sighing, he sat up and began to ready himself for another gruelling day. As they got closer to the misty mountains, the chances of stumbling across orc lairs and patrols grew. As soon as they'd cleared this latest incursion, Estel vowed to take the whole lot of them to Rivendell, for some much needed rest and recuperation. That did not look like being soon though was he thought as his scout came running full out towards him, gasping for breath and managing a single word as he pointed north. "Orcs!"  
  
"Here we go again." Strider thought grimly as he took in the sixty-strong orc patrol. They would have to kill at least four each to stand a chance of prevailing. He stood his ground with the others, his bow in his hand, an arrow ready to fly. Calendil was next to him, his bow also drawn and ready.  
  
As the orcs came into sight, the rangers released a barrage of arrows. Several orcs fell, but many were wearing armour and the arrows did not penetrate. This battle was going to have to be hand-to-hand combat. As soon as the orcs were close enough, Strider drew his sword. His eyes narrowed as he selected a target. A moment later the orcs were amongst them and he was slicing and hacking at the creatures. Their armour was incredibly tough and while his elvish sword cleaved it easily, the others were having problems. Ducking a viscous swipe from an orcish blade, he sliced the beast across the stomach. Spinning round, he thrust his blade through the neck of an orc Calendil was struggling with. His sword sliced the armour there far easier than anywhere else. "Go for the neck!" He yelled to the rangers. "The armour is weaker!" Without stopping, he took the head off another nearby orc. From the corner of his eye he saw half a dozen orcs break off and head back the way they'd come from. Immediately, Estel knew that they were hiding something. He called out to Calendil. "I'm going after them! Stay here and finish this lot off!" Calendil nodded and fought on, not daring to speak lest he was distracted. Estel called to two rangers, bidding them follow him. Knowing Calendil and the others could handle the patrol now that they knew their weakness, Estel wasted no time in chasing the escaping orcs. The three humans were faster than the evil beasts and caught up with them before they reached their camp. Three fell to the ranger's arrows, their hideous shrieks filling the air. Strider tried to get another, but this orc was swifter than most and dodged the arrow. Lunging, he swung his sword outwards and by sheer luck, managed to sever the orc's right foot. It went down in a spray of black blood. Estel stepped up and plunged his sword into the orc's chest. "What are they hiding?" He wondered. That they didn't want the humans to get to their camp was obvious. He and the other two rangers charged the two remaining orcs. The ranger on his right hissed in pain as an orc knife sliced his arm open, but it was not a mortal wound and would heal, though it would require several stitches. The orcs fell swiftly to the ranger's blades and Estel and his companions finally entered the orc camp and saw what it was the orcs had not wanted them to find.  
  
All the colour drained from Estel's face. He couldn't believe the sight that met his eyes. A limp figure hung from between the branches of two young trees. He had been badly beaten and whipped. Blood covered the pale body. "No." Estel shook his head in utter denial. "Please Elbereth no! Elladan!" Forcing back a sob he rushed to the limp form of his brother. With two swift strokes of his sword he'd cut the elf down and was cradling him in his arms. "Ai, Elladan." He moaned. "What happened?" He received no reply though, for the elf was unconscious, his breathing shallow and his eyes terrifyingly closed. Estel had long feared that something would befall his brother, knowing well the dangers of the wilds. Still, he had hoped that his brother's age and experience would serve to keep him safe. Now he felt as if his world was falling apart. The other two rangers stood slightly behind him, respectfully giving him some time with his brother. Eventually though, the ranger to his right laid a hand on his shoulder. "We cannot stay here. There may be more orcs about and your brother needs medical attention." Dumbly, Estel nodded. He could hardly think, the reality of the situation was too much. He walked back to the site of the battle, still holding the limp form in his arms. Calendil was assisting the other rangers in piling up the orc carcasses for burning. When Strider walked back holding the unconscious form of his brother, he rushed up. Horror grew within him as he recognised the elf. One look at Strider told him that the man was in no condition to resume command. He led the man away from the battle site and quickly started a small fire. "Strider. Listen to me." He said. He spoke firmly; trying to break the daze Estel was in. "He needs your help. You must treat him." He sighed when he received no response. "Strider! Do you want him to die?!" The terrible threat broke through and Estel stared at his friend in horror.  
  
"Oh Valar! What am I to do?" Calendil gave him a reassuring smile. "You know what to do. Elladan trained you himself. So do it." Estel looked up, new confidence in his eyes. "Thank you." "You're welcome." Calendil replied and left to give Estel his privacy.  
  
Estel quickly boiled the water in his flask. Crumbling some athelas into the water, he let the healing scent wash over him, soothing his aching heart and calming his mind for the task ahead. Ever so gently, he turned his brother over onto his stomach, revealing the many nasty lash marks. Folding a cloth into a square he dipped it into the herb-filled water before beginning to carefully clean the flaming wounds. As he ran the cloth over a particularly deep gash, a moan came from the prone figure. "I'm sorry Elladan." He whispered. "Just hold on, I'll be done soon." Another moan came from the elf, almost breaking Estel's heart. "I'm so sorry, I don't want to hurt you." He almost sobbed. It was killing him to see his brother in so much pain. When he was at last done cleaning all the back wounds, he shifted him in his arms so that he could start again on the front of the elf's battered torso.  
  
Finally all the wounds had been cleaned and bandaged, a sleeping draught had been administered and Estel could at last relax. The wounds were thankfully not as bad as he had feared, though painful there was no poison and would heal quickly. Estel suspected he had not been held captive for very long, Elbereth be praised. He couldn't help the dark thoughts that crept into his mind; he wished he'd known which orc had done the whipping so he could have made him suffer more before he'd killed him. He hated orcs as much as Elladan and Elrond; orcs had killed his birthparents and destroyed what should have been his home. Only the grace of the Valar and the kindness of the elves had given him a life worth living.  
  
Calendil walked up to where Estel sat, has hand resting lightly on this brother's chest. "How fares he?" He asked softly. Strider let out a long breath. "He is resting now. Thankfully there was no poison and he will recover." He looked up at his friend and Calendil could see traces of tears in the ranger's eyes. "Strider?" Estel took a deep, shuddering breath. "Ever since I was old enough to understand elven grief and the depth of Elladan's loss, I have wondered about his will to live. He said he stayed for his father and later for me, but I always suspected he still longed for death, even if he didn't actively seek it. When I saw him hanging there - I thought he'd finally given up and gone to find Elrohir in Mandos' Halls." He turned his gaze to the still form, now thankfully in a healing sleep, "I couldn't bear to lose him." Calendil smiled. "You won't. He's a survivor. Have faith in him." Estel ran his hand across the pale cheek. "I do. The Valar know I do."  
  
*********************  
  
Three days had passed since the attack. Two rangers had died in the battle; they had been buried the day before with as much dignity as possible given the current location. Estel grieved their passing, but thanked Iluvatar for sparing his brother. Calendil had teased him the day before, about the amount of tea he'd been making. "He'll be unconscious for a decade!" He'd joked. Estel shook his head. "No, just for a day to two, to let him heal without pain. He's suffered too much already."  
  
Now though, the wounds had healed for the most part and Estel was just waiting for the tea to wear off. As soon as he was well enough to travel, they'd head to Rivendell, where their father could make sure there were no other side effects from the beatings, no hidden poisons or dark magic's.  
  
A groan alerted him to the fact that his brother was coming round. Taking the pale hand in his he knelt beside him. "Elladan? Elladan, its Estel. Can you hear me? It's time to get up now!" There was another moan and then eyelashes fluttered open, revealing blurry grey eyes. Estel smiled. "Welcome back." "Thank you. I think." Was the slow reply as the elf attempted to sit. Estel moved forward and supported him. "Careful. You've been though a lot. Valar Elladan, I was so scared. Don't ever do that to me again!" Estel took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I was just worried. Get some rest, when you're a bit stronger we'll head home ok?" The comment was rewarded with a warm smile. "Yes, I'd like to go home." Estel grinned. "Good. I'll go and get you something to eat!" He got up, but as he went to move away he was called back. "There's just one thing I think you should know Estel..." He turned. "Yes?" "I'm not Elladan."  
  
END PART 3  
  
*Grins* I'm so evil! Review please! Part four is allllll ready! ;) 


	4. Chapter 4 Miracles Happen

Summary - After a great loss, Elladan is devastated. Can a young human help him regain his light?  
  
Note: The response to chapter 3 was overwhelming! Thank you so much to all who read it and especially to those who took the time to review! To those who have been begging for an update - here it is, I did want to post earlier but I had some work to do on it and I refuse to post anything that I see as sub-standard. I hope you find it was worth the wait!  
  
Half a Heart  
  
Chapter 4 - Miracles happen  
  
Estel's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?" He said in sheer disbelief. He was sure he had heard wrong. "I'm not Elladan." The elf repeated. Estel stared and his eyes narrowed. "Is this some sort of joke Elladan?" He said slowly. "Because it is not funny." The elf shook his head. "It is no joke." He replied. "I..." Before he could go on, Estel had started speaking again. "Well, who are you then?" He asked, his voice laced with suspicion and sarcasm. Because you look Exactly like Elladan." Two seconds later, the implications of that statement sunk in. Exactly like Elladan. Then that would mean he could only be - but no it wasn't possible! He was dead! Long dead! Wasn't he? In a voice he didn't recognise as his own, he whispered one word. "Elrohir?" The elf nodded, a slight smile playing about his face. "But you - they said - Elladan he - You're dead!" He blurted accusingly. The elf - Elrohir - laughed. "Aye, by all rights I should be dead! But the Valar had something they needed done and said that I was the best one for the task. In return, I was allowed to live." At Estel's confused look he added, "It is a very long story. I will explain it all in time. For now I can only ask you to take my word for it. I am Elrohir and I am alive."  
  
Estel didn't reply, he couldn't. He simply stared in shock at the impossible reality before him. His muddled mind tried to make sense of the million thoughts and emotions running through his brain. The elf he'd rescued and tended wasn't his brother. No, he corrected himself, technically it *was* his brother, just not the one he'd thought it was. But then, he'd never ever thought to meet Elrohir. He had always been a fantasy figure, the lost twin, the missing half of Elladan's heart.  
  
Elladan. "By the Valar!" He thought suddenly. "If this is truly Elrohir, then we must find Elladan as soon as possible! At last, I can end his suffering!" He dropped down besides Elrohir. "Look at me." He commanded gently. "Look at me and tell me who you are." Elrohir looked up and locked his eyes with Estel's. "I am Elrohir Elrondion, twin to Elladan and brother to Arwen." He spoke without hesitation or doubt. His words and his gaze struck Estel to his very core. In that moment, he knew beyond a shadow of doubt that this truly was Elrohir. He grinned. "Ai, I cannot wait to find Elladan! He's missed you so much, grieved for so long." Elrohir sighed. "I knew he would. I was so scared that the severing of our bond would cause him to fade. It lightens my heart to know that he lives. But not until I re- establish the bond between us will we be complete. The distance severed it and my brother closed off his heart. He needs to open his heart before I can reach him again." A look of unbearable pain filled the younger twin's eyes. Estel moved and wrapped his arms around the elf. No matter that this was not the brother he had grown up with, this was still his brother and everything he'd ever wanted.  
  
Elrohir was a little startled but strangely touched by the sudden embrace. It was obvious that this ranger, this Estel, knew his brother well and cared deeply for him. He knew there would be many questions to ask and be answered in the coming weeks, and all he really wanted was to get home. Still, there was one question he wanted answered now. "You obviously know my brother well and you have an elvish name as well as speaking it as one born to it. How is that?" He asked. Estel smiled. "I was brought to Rivendell as a child after my parents were killed. Lord Elrond took me as his son." He looked to Elrohir to see his reaction. Elrohir let out a small gasp. "His son? Why, then that would make us brothers!" Estel grinned and nodded. "Yes. Elladan has always been that to me. I would be delighted to call you brother also." It was not only his resemblance to Elladan that caused him to say this, something about the lost twin called to him. He shared Elladan's soul he was sure. In just a few minutes of meeting him, he knew he would trust Elrohir with his life. The elf grinned. "I hardly know you - but I am happy to call you brother." "I'm glad." Estel said. "As for getting to know me - there will be plenty of time for that on the way to Rivendell!" Elrohir's stomach rumbled then, causing them to laugh. "But right now I will get you that food!" Estel laughed and disentangled himself from his newfound brother.  
  
********************************  
  
Elladan traipsed wearily through the gates of Imladris. He had been forced to abandon his plan to visit Mirkwood when an encounter with a band of human bandits had left him with a broken wrist. He smirked, despite the pain. The humans were far worse off than he. All six of them. "Elladan!" He looked up to see Glorfindel hurrying towards him, a horrified expression on his face. He smiled weakly. "What happened?" Glorfindel asked. "Human bandits tried to get the better of me." Elladan said casually. "They failed, not to worry." Glorfindel looked at Elladan's wrist, held to his chest by a makeshift bandage. "Not entirely it would seem." He said, slightly reproachfully. Elladan looked away and Glorfindel sighed. "Come, let us find your father and tend to your injuries. We will talk later."  
  
Elrond carefully bandaged Elladan's wrist. The break was clean and would heal within a few days, as long as he refrained from using it. "I wish you would be more careful." Elrond said carefully. "Surely you know how much I fear something happening to you?" Elladan could not meet his father's eyes. "I know." He muttered. "I know this Ada. But I - I am sorry." Elrond sighed and placed his hand under his son's chin, gently forcing him to meet his gaze. "Stay home for a while. Please, I miss you." Elladan knew his father was lonely. Bad enough that he should lose his wife and son to tragedy, his eldest wandered constantly, his adopted son was rarely home and he hadn't seen his daughter in years.  
  
Elladan thought about Arwen for a moment. She was home even less than he, spending all her days in Lorien. The last time she'd been in Imladris was 1000 years ago for her brother's funeral. She had come, grieved as was proper, then returned to Lorien, much to her father's disappointment. Elladan sighed. He didn't hate his sister, he just didn't know her. Estel was more a sibling to him than she had ever been.  
  
He took a deep breath and looked at his father. "I will stay." He said. "For a while." Elrond smiled. "Thank you." In truth, he was deeply proud of his son. He knew the pain that Elladan felt in his heart and the strength it took to live through that. Sometimes he wondered if it would have been kinder to send Elladan to Valinor, but after the accident that had claimed Elrohir's life, he had been unable to give up on his remaining son. He was glad Elladan had stayed on Middle-Earth. Elladan reached out and hugged his father with his good arm. "I've missed you too." He said simply.  
  
*****************************  
  
"He what?!" Estel and the rangers with Elrohir were heading back to Rivendell. He was taking the time to get to know Elrohir and was discovering quite a bit about Elladan in the process. It would seem that his brother had been even more of a mischief-maker than Glorfindel had said. He laughed as Elrohir related another tale from their youth. Behind them, Calendil watched the two with a smile. The revelation of the elf's identity had shocked them all and there had been more than a few sceptics, but they had accepted him, knowing what his return would mean to his twin and the elves of Imladris, among others. Though most of them would only be truly convinced when they saw the brothers side-by-side. Despite Strider's reassurances, they wondered if Elladan had finally lost his mind and believed he was his dead twin.  
  
Elrohir for his part was greatly enjoying Estel's company. The ranger intrigued him and was able to fill him in on at least some of what had happened while he'd been gone. Yet he would not truly stop worrying until he saw his home for himself, until he saw Elladan and finally renewed their bond.  
  
A sudden smell washed across Elrohir's nose. He halted so suddenly that Estel almost crashed into him. "What is it?" The ranger asked, sensing something was wrong. Elrohir took another sniff of the air before facing the ranger. "Wargs. A lot." No sooner had he spoken than a hideous howl rent the air. A moment later a huge pack of wild wargs came into view. There was no time to prepare for battle, the beasts were upon them too quickly and they were left on the defensive, fighting for their lives. Estel's sword flashed as it carved at the animals trying to savage him. Elrohir was to his left, his presence comforting, reminding Estel of the many times he had fought side-by-side with Elladan. Slightly further away, Calendil fought with several other rangers, their swords slicing and hacking as they defended themselves against the creatures. Surrounded in a sea of blue-grey fur and gnashing teeth, Estel tried to remain focused, to not let the whirling, savage beasts catch him unawares. Plunging his sword through the throat of a warg, he looked quickly for Elrohir. He found him amidst a group of wargs several feet away. He let out a cry as he saw his brother charged by several of the animals at once. Fear shot through him, a terrible vision of seeing Elrohir killed before he got him home, before he healed Elladan's heart. "Elrohir!" He called the elf's name as he charged, barrelling through the animals carelessly, determined to get to him. Suddenly he tripped over a dead warg, his sword flying from his hand. As he looked up he saw a warg pounce on Elrohir, who fell and was lost under several of the evil beasts. "No!" He cried, but could do nothing as his faced his own problems, caught on his hands and knees, unarmed between four wargs.  
  
**************************************  
  
Elladan tossed and turned in restless slumber. Visions of his brother plagued his dreams, Elrohir fighting what seemed to be a hundred wargs, calling, reaching out. To who? To him? Blood then, running red and swiftly. Whose blood was that? He wondered. Elrohir's? Or someone else's? Then he saw his brother's eyes, wide, grey and full of fear. So much fear. "Elrohir!" He woke with a start, gasping for breath, his heart pounding in his chest. He blinked as his surroundings became clear. "A dream." He breathed. "Just a dream." He put his head in his hands. "Of course it was a dream Elrohir. Always a dream, my brother." Knowing he would sleep no more that night, he rose and dressed. The sun would rise in a couple of hours anyway. He decided to walk to the gardens and spend the time under the weeping willow. He wanted more pleasant images of his brother to think of; as opposed to those he had just dreamed.  
  
**************************************  
  
Estel tried to get to the small knife he kept in his boot. Perhaps it would be enough to let him escape and help Elrohir. He was desperately worried about him, knowing that few people, human or elf, could survive a warg attack. As he moved his hand to his boot, all thought left him as the warg charged. He raised his arms in a futile attempt to protect himself from the razor-sharp teeth. Closing his eyes, he prayed to the Valar for a quick end and waited for the bite that would end his life. It never came. Hearing a soft 'thud' he opened his eyes. The warg that would have ripped out his throat lay dead on the ground, an arrow protruding from its throat. Instantly the others turned to face the new threat. Before they had even fully turned, another arrow shot through the air and a second warg fell with an arrow in its chest. An elven arrow.  
  
When the warg had pushed Elrohir to the ground, he'd had the presence of mind to pull his knees up to his chest. When the beast had gone for his throat he'd planted his feet on its torso and pushed hard, sending it flying off of him and into two of its companions. He'd used the moment that had given him to spring to his feet and draw his sword. He'd swiftly killed two trying to surround him before dispatching the three that were still stunned from his previous move. He'd turned just in time to see one of the largest wargs he had ever seen lunging at Estel. In a split second he'd drawn his bow and sent an arrow through the animal's throat. The wargs turned their attention to him instantly and he wasted no time in shooting another. Deeply relieved to see Elrohir alive and in one piece, Estel grabbed his sword and hacked the head off the third beast as a thrust from Elrohir's sword ended the life of the fourth. There was no time to speak though as they found themselves rushing to the defence of the rangers who were still fighting off at least a dozen of the creatures.  
  
By the time the battle was over there was not a single one of them who was not covered in warg blood and utterly exhausted. Many were injured Estel realised, as he saw Calendil limping towards him, blood flowing from a nasty gash in his leg. Others were even worse off, one ranger having lost two fingers to warg teeth. Luckily, it was not his sword arm. "Looks like we have our work cut out for us." Elrohir said, stepping up beside the ranger. He gasped as he was suddenly caught up in a bone- crushing hug. "Estel? I can't breathe!" He gasped, trying to loosen the human's hold. Sensing the elf's discomfort, Estel released Elrohir and placed his hands on his shoulders as he looked at him critically. "Don't you ever do that again!" He all but yelled, surprising Elrohir who had not seen the outburst coming. "Do what?" He asked, confused. Estel shot him a withering look. "Almost get yourself killed before we get back home! What would I tell Elladan? 'I discovered your brother alive after 1000 years, but a warg ripped his throat out on the way here!'? He was red in the face but Elrohir could see the fear behind the anger. The human had truly feared his death. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "I never meant to scare you. I swear we will get home safely! I will not die after all I've been through!" He smiled comfortingly and pulled the fraught ranger into a comforting embrace. Estel sighed and relaxed, calmer now that he knew the elf was all right. Then Elrohir released him, inclining his head to the injured rangers. "Come. Let us tend to them and then continue on our way home."  
  
***********************************  
  
"Glorfindel!" The warrior stopped at the sound of his name. Elrond was hurrying after him. "Good morning Elrond," He greeted him cheerfully. However, the smile on his face died as he took in the Lord's concerned expression. "Elrond?" "Have you seen Elladan? I cannot find him." Glorfindel frowned. "Nay, I have not seen him." A look of horror crossed his face. "You do not think he has returned to the wilds?" "He promised me he would remain here for a time." Elrond said. "I do not believe he would intentionally lie to me. However, I fear what action he might take in a fit of poor judgement." Glorfindel sighed. "I will look for him. Let us hope he is still within the boundaries of Imladris."  
  
Elrond sighed. He still hadn't found his son. An examination of his rooms had shown that he had taken neither weapons nor provisions. He could not have gone far. He ran his mind over all the places his son might be. He'd checked them all. All except one. "Could it be?" He murmured. Elladan rarely went there anymore. It was too painful for him. Still, it was the only place he had not been to. Without further ado, he hurried off, praying he would find him there.  
  
He walked back into the house, his feet taking him to the place he sought. Past his rooms, past Glorfindel's and Erestor's rooms, to the end of the long corridor. The airy corridor had two doors at the end. One room was Elladan's, the other, connected by a now-sealed passage, had been Elrohir's. Slowly, he pushed the door open and looked inside for the first time in almost 1000 years. The room had been lovingly preserved, cleaners and servants caring for it if the young lord was still among them. Everything was still exactly as it was the last time the younger twin had been here. The only difference was his eldest son, fast asleep on the soft couch under the window.  
  
Elladan had spent some hours under the weeping willow. However the strange dream had shaken him more than he cared to admit and the tree did not offer it's usual comfort. As the sun had begun to rise he had made his way back to the house, intending to return to his rooms. Instead, he had found himself outside Elrohir's door. He had hesitated at first, not sure if he was willing to confront all the memories that dwelt in that room. But he was in desperate need of something of Elrohir's that he could touch, something that could connect him to the past. He'd stepped inside closing the door behind him. Instantly, he was almost overwhelmed by memories of times spent here. He walked around the room slowly, running gentle fingers over his brother's hairbrush, lingering on a stray strand that was still attached to the bristles. He went to the table and picked up the papers that lay there. A half-written poem was at the top, a work that Elrohir had never gotten the chance to finish. Placing the paper down his eyes caught a small silver flute by the bedside table. He'd never mastered the instrument, but Elrohir had delighted in playing it. He fingered the beautifully crafted flute, remembering all the times his brother's talent had created beautiful melodies. He could still hear his favourite tune in his mind. All the memories soon became far too much for Elladan. He sat wearily on the couch and simply observed the room. As the sun rose higher, filling the room with warmth, pleasant memories filled Elladan's mind and before he knew it, sleep had claimed him.  
  
Elrond watched his sleeping son. Elladan looked more peaceful than he had done in centuries. He stood at the doorway, simply looking at the peaceful form. If he didn't know better, he could almost believe it was Elrohir asleep in there. Almost. Glorfindel came up behind him and went to speak, but Elrond silenced him with a wave of his hand. He pointed into the room and Glorfindel had to smile at the slumbering elf, bittersweet though the scene was. "Let him sleep." Elrond whispered and the two eldar left, closing the door quietly behind them.  
  
************************************  
  
The rest of the journey was thankfully uneventful. Those who had been injured were healing well and only needed rest before they would be truly on form again. The ranger who had lost two fingers was in the worst shape, suffering from mental trauma as well as the physical injuries. However, both Estel and Elrohir were confident that Elrond would be able to help him.  
  
However, as they approached Rivendell's borders, Elrohir became quiet and withdrawn. He stopped speaking and spent hours lost in thought. After three days, Estel was deeply worried and took the elf aside. "What is wrong?" The ranger asked. "I thought you would be happy to be going home." "I am." Came the quiet reply. "But I fear it also. I tried so hard to get back sooner, but I simply could not. The Valar would not allow it. Do you think they will understand? Do you think Elladan will understand? I've caused him so much pain." He tried to hide the tears that rose unbidden in his eyes. Estel was slightly shocked. He couldn't believe that of all things, Elrohir feared rejection. "Don't you know?" He asked incredulously. "Elladan has grieved a thousand years for you, as has your father. You are so loved, they will be overjoyed to have you returned to them!" Elrohir did not seem convinced. "But when they find out that I was not dead, that they need not have grieved, will they not be angry?" Estel sighed. "Do you truly believe that?" He asked. Elladan is your twin; surely he will be able to see that you have also suffered. He has never shown me anything but kindness, nor spoken of you with anything less than deep love." Elrohir could not meet Estel's eyes. "I am sure you are right." He whispered. "But I cannot help my fear, it has been so long and so much has changed." "Indeed it has." Estel agreed. "But much has not changed. Fear not, you will be welcomed home with great joy, I am certain." Elrohir smiled. "Thank you Estel. You have eased my heart some. Let us press on; I am anxious to have my fears proved unfounded. The ranger grinned and nodded as he and Elrohir rejoined the rest of the rangers, now only a few days from home.  
  
****************************************  
  
Elrond took a deep breath of the cool night air. The sun had set some two hours ago and the stars were twinkling brightly in a perfectly clear night sky. He had not wished to sleep on such a beautiful night and had opted to go for a late walk instead. He was deep in the gardens, near a small pond containing a myriad of brightly coloured fish, their scales reflecting the moonlight and causing the water to take on the appearance of a shimmering rainbow. It was a peaceful and tranquil setting and he felt the burdens of the days work begin to lift from him. A gentle rustle made him aware of the presence of another. He turned to see the newcomer. When his eyes fell upon the figure before him, he could not believe his eyes.  
  
Unlike many, he had long been able to distinguish between his sons. Though the figure in front of him bore an uncanny resemblance to his eldest, he knew it was not Elladan who stood there. However, he found himself doubting his age-old skill, for in all his days he had never again expected to lay eyes on the younger twin. "Elrohir?" He whispered, suddenly more afraid of the answer than of anything else in his long life. Elrohir nodded. "Aye Ada." He said softly. "I'm home."  
  
END CHAPTER 4  
  
TBC! I love those three letters! *Evil grin* Review please! 


	5. Chapter 5 When you Believe

Summary - After a great loss, Elladan is devastated. Can a young human help him regain his light?  
  
Note: The second paragraph is a slight flashback, that takes place just before Elrohir's reunion with Elrond.  
  
Half a Heart  
  
Chapter 5 - When you Believe  
  
Elrond stood stock still, a million thoughts running through his mind. He could hardly make sense of what was happening. His head was spinning, his world turned upside down.  
  
"Ada?" Questioned Elrohir softly. Elrond looked up as the word reached his ears. In that instant all the questions became unimportant and the confusion vanished. All was eclipsed by the simple fact that his son was here, alive and well. He stepped forward and pulled Elrohir into his arms.   
  
"Oh my son." He whispered as he held him close. "I never thought to see you again." Elrohir wrapped his arms around his father, clinging to him as he had not done since he was a child.   
  
"I am sorry Ada." He said as his tears started to fall. "I have missed you so." He buried his face in Elrond's robes; unable to truly believe that he was here, had actually made it home.   
  
Elrond's hand gently stroked his back, soothing him. He knew not what Elrohir had been through, but it mattered little now. Elrohir was home, the rest would fall into place soon enough.   
  
"Welcome home, ion nin. Welcome home."  
  
***************  
  
When they had at last stepped into the great courtyard that lay in front of the house, Elrohir had let out a low cry of joy. Estel had grinned and had gone to speak when a familiar figure hurried into view. "Erestor!" Estel grinned and greeted his father's councillor. Elrohir however flipped up his hood, hiding his features. As much as he liked Erestor, he wanted to announce his presence to his father and brother first. Understanding this, Estel enquired as to the whereabouts of his family.   
  
"Your father is in his private gardens. I am unsure as to Elladan's current location, he may be sleeping. I can wake them if you wish." Erestor said.  
  
"No." Estel replied. "Let us get to the healers, there are none so injured that the others cannot cope." He knew there would be plenty of time for Elrond to help the ranger who had lost his fingers. Let him reunite with Elrohir first. That hurt was far deeper than any physical wound and many of the physiological. He led the others to the healers as Elrohir slipped away towards his father. Estel sent a prayer to the Valar that it would all go well.   
  
****************  
  
Eventually, Elrohir reluctantly pulled away from Elrond's embrace. He took a deep breath, suddenly afraid of the next reunion. "Ada, where is Elladan?" Elrond smiled. "He is in his room. You should go to him." Elrohir nodded.   
  
"I will. It is just - I am afraid. It has been so long." He looked away.   
  
"You need not be afraid. He will be shocked, but he will quickly come to joy." Elrond said. "Now go, it is time to heal his broken heart." At this Elrohir smiled and ran to where his brother lay sleeping.   
  
He soon arrived at Elladan's room, by chance meeting not a soul on his way. He stood before the door and gripped the handle. He tried to push the door open, but found he could not move. His fears had returned ten-fold and he was frozen to the spot. He stood there, hand glued to the door knob.   
  
That was how Estel found him when he passed by some ten minutes later.   
  
"The door does open you know!" He teased lightly. His smile faded as Elrohir turned large, fear-filled grey eyes on him.   
  
"I can't." He whispered. "I can't go in there." Estel sighed.  
  
"Yes you can. I know you can." He reassured him. When that got no response from the elf, he tried something else. "Do you want me to go in first?" He asked. Gratitude filled Elrohir's eyes.   
  
"Would you? I would greatly value your support." He said quietly.  
  
"Of course." Estel replied, taking Elrohir's hand off the handle and squeezing it comfortingly. With a small smile he pushed open the door and went inside, pulling Elrohir in with him.  
  
The room was lit only by the moonlight streaming through the open window. It was enough to illuminate the sleeping figure in the bed.   
  
"Elladan." Elrohir whispered his brother's name, though the sleeping elf did not stir. Estel stepped forward and perched on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Elladan." He gently shook his brother. The elf groaned and dragged himself awake. He blinked to clear his bleary eyes.   
  
"Estel!" He came to full awareness quickly when he realised who was there.  
  
Embracing his brother, he failed to notice the other presence in the darkened room. "Welcome home!" He smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Estel replied. "It is good to be home." He paused, unsure of what to say next. Elladan sensed his uncertainty.   
  
"Estel? Is something wrong?" He asked, a frown forming on his face.  
  
"No," Came the reply, "Not exactly. There is someone here to see you." He looked over his shoulder and Elrohir stepped into the moonlight, revealing his presence and identity to his brother.  
  
"Elladan."  
  
All the colour drained from Elladan's face.   
  
"No. It can't be." He said, his voice threatening to break. "You died…" The hurt in his voice was almost enough to break Elrohir's heart.   
  
"Brother…" He started to speak, but was cut off.  
  
"No!" Elladan cried. "You are not my brother, not my twin! Tis a cruel deception, nothing more! The other half of me has been dead this past millennium!" To the shock and horror of Elrohir and Estel, Elladan jumped up, grabbed the sword that sat by his bed and pointed it at his twin.   
  
"Elladan!" Estel cried out in horror, while Elrohir was too shocked to move. His worst fears were coming true - his brother was rejecting him.   
  
"Elladan stop this!" Estel cried. "It is no deception, it is a miracle! I swear it is Elrohir who stands before you!" He was terrified that Elladan would kill his brother in his fear and confusion. If that happened both would be lost to Mandos' Halls, for Elladan could never live with such guilt. He looked desperately to Elrohir to say or do something, lest this reunion turned into tragedy.   
  
"Elladan, please hear me." Elrohir begged. "I know you think me dead, I know I hurt you. But I swear on the bond we share, I am your twin."   
  
"There is no bond!" Elladan yelled. "This is how I know you to be false! My twin was ever in my heart, always I could feel him!" His eyes narrowed. "I feel nothing from you."  
  
"Because you have closed off your heart!" Elrohir replied. "Long have I tried to reach you, only to fail! Please, open your heart to me! Know the truth I speak!"   
  
Elladan glared at his twin with hard grey eyes. He desperately wanted to believe, but his heart had been in pieces for so long, he knew only doubt. His grip on his sword was turning his knuckles white as he fought an internal battle with his heart and mind on separate sides.   
  
"Elladan." Estel whispered. "If you cannot trust him, trust me. Open your heart, I promise you will not be hurt." Elladan tore his eyes away from Elrohir to meet Estel's gaze. He looked into the depths of the human's deep blue eyes, eyes that he knew and trusted. There was no deception there, only the hope the human had been named for. Slowly he turned back to Elrohir, locking onto the grey orbs that matched his own. Shaking so badly he could hardly hold the sword he reached inside himself, to the part of his heart where Elrohir used to dwell, that he had closed off when he could no longer bear the pain of its emptiness. He looked inside - and found him there.  
  
  
  
The sword clattered to the ground.   
  
Elladan looked up, to where his twin stood watching. "I've missed you." Elrohir said simply. With a low cry Elladan lunged forward and flung himself into his twin's waiting arms. Elrohir wrapped his arms around his brother as they both began to cry, a thousand years of pain and suffering melting away.   
  
Elladan gasped as his connection with Elrohir was re-established. It washed over him, mending his broken heart and making it whole again.   
  
The weight of the emotions was too much and he fell to the ground. Unable to support him, Elrohir also went down and they stayed on their knees wrapped possessively in the other's embrace.  
  
Estel slipped unnoticed from the room, leaving the brothers to their much-needed privacy.  
  
Elladan clung to Elrohir, his embrace almost painful. He needed to hold his brother, still not sure that it was real. If it was a dream, he wanted to sleep for eternity, never leaving this moment.   
  
"Hush, be at peace." Elrohir whispered. "I am here, I am not leaving." He soothingly stroked Elladan's hair, taking comfort himself in the simple gesture. It was good, so very good to be home. He never wanted to leave again.   
  
**********************  
  
The news spread like wildfire that Elrohir had returned, alive and well. More than a few elves fainted upon hearing the news, Erestor included, much to Glorfindel's amusement. But he too was greatly shocked and overjoyed at the unexpected but most welcome miracle. He had embraced Elrohir in a hold that had threatened to break the younger elf's ribs, until Elladan had gently pulled him away.   
  
Now they were seated in the small living room next to Elrond's quarters. The chairs were all full, Elladan and Elrohir on a soft couch, Elrohir locked in his brother's embrace. It would be some time before Elladan would even let his twin out of his sight. Elrond sat in a high-backed chair near the fireplace, his gaze intent upon his sons. Erestor and Glorfindel were on another two-seater, looking as a contrast between dark and light. Estel was sprawled on the floor, his legs crossed, one arm resting on a cushion Elladan had passed him.   
  
When they were all comfortable, Elrond turned to Elrohir and asked the much wondered question with perhaps slightly less reserve than most would have expected from the elven-lord.  
  
"Elrohir, where in all of Arda have you been?!" Elrohir could not help but laugh at his father's tone. "I do not find it funny." Elrond said dryly, but the smile playing at the corner of his lips belied his tone.   
  
"Forgive me." Elrohir said softly. "Tis not so much a question of where as when." Elladan frowned.  
  
"I do not understand." He said.  
  
"Perhaps it is best to start at the beginning." Elrohir replied. He took a deep breath and began his tale.  
  
"As you know, we had not foreseen the storm that drove us to shelter in that old cave. You also know that I had ventured to the back to check for other creatures that might be living there when the rocks above collapsed. What you do not know was what came next. As the rocks fell, I knew I could not escape. I fully expected to die in that moment. But instead of being crushed to death, something took me in its hold. It was light and yet dark, to this day I cannot explain it. I must have passed out, for my next memory was waking in a small encampment of elves. I could not work out where I was and all the elves were unfamiliar." He grinned. "Two minutes later I got the shock of my life! A warrior entered the tent I was in and asked how I was feeling. I couldn't answer; so busy was I staring at his robes! He was wearing the emblem of the Golden Flower!" Sharp gasps were heard around the room, not the least coming from the former lord of that great house. "Ai," Elrohir confirmed their unspoken question, "I was but a few days travel from Gondolin, right in the middle of the first age! I had no idea what I was doing there, but my head hurt terribly, though I knew that to be from my severed bond with Elladan, whom I would worry about constantly for the next thousand years." This remark earned him a squeeze from his brother, which he returned before continuing. "I eventually told the warrior of my head-pains, he then summoned a healer. I was given a tea - which might I add was far more pleasant than any you have ever made Ada - and I drifted back to sleep.   
  
When I awoke again there was knowledge in my mind that had not been there before. I knew now what my reason for being there was. I feigned sleep for longer than was necessary, creating an identity for myself. I told them I was a wanderer who had been living at the Grey Havens, but sought to make a new life for myself in Gondolin. They believed me and I was taken to the city." Here he paused and turned to Glorfindel. "It was magnificent." He said. Glorfindel smiled, pleased by the compliment, and let Elrohir continue.   
  
"As instructed, I sought and was granted employment by the Lady Idril. Always I stayed close, yet kept my distance, never giving her the chance to know me, for that would have been dangerous. Especially when she had guests." Here he shot another look at Glorfindel who had the grace to blush. "It was not easy," Elrohir said pointedly, "Avoiding those that I would meet later in life. Still, I managed it - as far as I am aware." Glorfindel nodded.   
  
"I was never aware of your presence, nor did I sense familiarity as you grew." Glad to have this confirmed, Elrohir pressed on with his tale.   
  
"I had been in her employ for some three months when the first attack came. Assassins clad in black and green came and attempted to murder the lady in her sleep. I foiled the attack and disposed of the bodies, those of humans under Sauron's command. It would not be the last attempt on Lady Idril's life. As the years passed her life was threatened many times in many ways. But the green and black clad humans were a constant. Each time I protected her without her knowing. When her son - the child who would become our grandfather was born, the attacks shifted to him. I knew that the aim of these assassins was to wipe out the line of the Peredhel, that Sauron feared what Ada and his brother would bring to the world.   
  
When Gondolin fell I feared that I had failed and that many, including myself, would never exist. But Idril and Tuor fled successfully, though I almost lost them for a time." He neglected to mention that morbid curiosity had lead to his watching Glorfindel's battle with the Balrog and that he had seen the elf-lord's fall. Even though he alone of the people there had known it was not the end for the warrior, it had still been a horrific experience, one that he never wished to repeat.   
  
"Eventually I caught up with them and followed them to the Mouths of Sirion. I stayed with them for a time, always protecting them against those that still sought to do them harm. However, as Eärendil grew I knew I could stay there no longer. The past was rapidly meeting the future and the future I knew was still at risk. After much thought, I told Tuor about the assassins and that I was leaving to hunt them down. The Valar must have been aiding me, for he did not question me or my actions, yet promised to be ever vigilant. It was with his assurance that the family would be safe that I left and began my quest for those that had been plaguing the family for several hundred years.   
  
For years I hunted them, tracking down each and every one. It is to my shame that I could redeem none of them and each one ended his life by my sword. They had spread far and wide to protect themselves, but I wore them down over time until I eventually discovered their base, just outside a small village far too near to Mordor for comfort.   
  
There I found the leader and the remaining followers. I will not lie and say that I slew them with ease, several times I almost lost my life and even now I wonder how I survived, for there must have been at least a dozen of them! But survive I did and at last I stood before the leader. He was the cruellest looking man I have ever laid eyes on and I wonder if he was fully human, for there was a darkness in him that I have never before felt in a mortal.   
  
The battle was the most terrifying experience of my life. He was immensely strong and I was already weary from fighting the others. I switched from sword, to knife, to bow, trying to wound him and gain an advantage. He was fast and dodged nearly all my blows. I cannot say how long we fought, though it felt like an age. Eventually, I noticed that there was a pattern in his movements. I used this to surprise him and finally managed to thrust my sword into his heart. Thus it was ended, the threat to our family was no more and the future was safe.   
  
I had no time to celebrate my victory though, for no sooner had I replaced my sword in its scabbard than I was taken by the same light-darkness that had brought me here.   
  
So it was that just over a thousand years after I was taken, I was at last returned to my own time - only to wander right into an orc camp!" He looked over to Estel and smiled. "When the orcs captured me, after all I had been through, I was honestly starting to believe that the Valar hated me! I could understand them choosing me to go back, knowledge of the past was essential and as kin I had more than most, but the orc were too much! But then Estel came and rescued me and called me Elladan. Then I knew why things had happened as they had and that all would be well. So ends my tale." He leaned back into Elladan's embrace again and smiled at his family, still delighting in being in their presence once more.   
  
"It is an amazing tale." Said Elladan, almost in awe. "I doubt I would believe it from anyone else!" This was met with murmurs of agreement from the others in the room. "But it matters not." Elladan went on. "You are home now and we shall never be parted again!"  
  
************************  
  
The news was soon sent to all the elven realms, with the result that Imladris would soon be host to a very large party. Galadriel and Celeborn were coming, though Arwen was not, but she sent a letter expressing her joy and hope that her brothers would visit soon. A delegation from Greenwood was also expected; no doubt lead by Prince Legolas, for he had long been a friend of the brothers. There was even a party from the Grey Havens, much to Elrohir's amazement.   
  
"You underestimate the love of the people for you!" Elladan teased him lightly. He understood that their heritage, which Elrohir had so valiantly protected, had made them known to many over the years; all of whom would rejoice to have the younger twin back.   
  
"Aye, but so many people!" Elrohir said in something akin to horror. "I will run out of things to say!" Elladan laughed.  
  
"After not speaking to them for a thousand years? I think you will have plenty to talk about!"  
  
Still, as the large groups of people arrived to welcome Elrohir home he stayed close to Elladan's side, sometimes clinging uncharacteristically to his twin's hand. It was especially difficult for him as he had spent a long time in near solitude as he quested for those who had sought to destroy his line. Though he was quickly re-adapting to life at home, some time was necessary for him to feel completely at ease. However, it would be a lie to say he did not enjoy himself and he proved this by being exactly what was expected of him - the life of the party.   
  
By the time the celebrations were over he was utterly exhausted.   
  
Sinking on to the couch in his room, he looked wearily at Elladan. That was the single most exhausting experience of my life! I never realised I knew so many people! Valar, I want to sleep for a decade!" Elladan pulled his brother into a hug.   
  
"Worry not. We can have some time to ourselves now. Just our little family." Elrohir smiled sleepily.   
  
"Time with our family. I like the sound of that." He murmured, resting his head on Elladan's shoulder.  
  
"So do I." Elladan whispered as Elrohir gave in to sleep.  
  
********************  
  
"Elladan! Elrohir! Estel!" Erestor's enraged cry rang throughout the Last Homely House. The councillor stormed out, his normally placid expression replaced by what seemed to be fury. At first glance the source of his ire was not apparent, but when he opened his mouth, it could be seen that his teeth were an interesting shade of purple. "What did you put in my tooth-soap?!" He bellowed at the three brothers. But even the densest dwarf could have seen that he was not truly angry. The twins would be getting away with murder for years to come.   
  
Estel stared, fascinated. This new side of Elladan, reborn with Elrohir's return, was unlike the sombre elf he had always known but a source of great fun and mischief. So entranced was he by the changes in his home, that he had passed leadership of the rangers to Calendil for the foreseeable future, while he settled into this new, happier family. Such miracles did not happen often and he wanted to make the most of this one.   
  
"We had best run." Elrohir whispered to him and grabbed both of his brothers by the hand, dragging them away, leaving Erestor to find something to remove the dye from his usually snow-white teeth.   
  
Elladan laughed as he was pulled along by Elrohir. His heart was light, his greatest wish had been granted, he was whole again. Whole and more. Yes, He thought as he ran into the gardens, towards a weeping willow that no longer cried, all was right with the world.  
  
THE END  
  
IT's DONE! FINISHED! COMPLETE! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
